Text messaging, instant messaging and text chat are known in the art and is a very popular communication medium for both desktop computers and mobile terminals. Video calling and similar communication technologies are also well known in the art. The combination of text and video as well as multimedia messaging are also known and used.
Methods for creating messages of various media types are known, including automatic or semiautomatic triggering of message creation. Such methods usually invoke a message of the type associated with the triggering event. For example, keystrokes may trigger a text message while sound may trigger a voice message. U.S. patent application 20090286515 is believed to represent the state of the art in this respect.
The limitation on all types of combination of text and video, or another media combination, is that the combined media communication should be predetermined and prearranged to take place.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for devoid of the above limitations.